


EWL - Leo and Usagi

by Sherenelle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/pseuds/Sherenelle
Summary: My drawing programme updated and there's now a cool new brush that I LOVE TO PIECES! I really enjoyed drawing this picture. Leo is visiting Usagi in his world and they enjoy some alone time together right now.Drawn for the Everybody wants Leo Event hosted by @caroaimezoe.____________________________________TMNT does not belongs to me!Art by me!
Relationships: Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	EWL - Leo and Usagi




End file.
